


𝑭𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑹𝒂𝒊𝒏

by TooruOikawa_Simp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooruOikawa_Simp/pseuds/TooruOikawa_Simp
Summary: He wakes up with the sun shining in his room. He looks out of the window. There were dark clouds. "Huh?" Clay mumbled as his phone kept ringing.'Caller ID George' he says surprised, He picks up the phone."Hey, Clay! What are you doing?" Muffled voices came from the front door. 'Huh?' He mumbled. "Hold on George someone's outside." He looked through the window and saw smoke fires car accidents people running,"Uh, Clay? Are you okay? It sounds like you see something horrible." George said. Getting worried, Clay looked out of the window and saw cars on fire with people screaming, burning alive inside. "Clay?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

He wakes up with the sun shining in his room. He looks out of the window. There were dark clouds. "Huh?" Clay mumbled as his phone kept ringing.

'Caller ID George' he says surprised, He picks up the phone.

"Hey, Clay! What are you doing?" Muffled voices came from the front door. 'Huh?' He mumbled. "Hold on George someone's outside." He looked through the window and saw smoke fires car accidents people running,

"Uh, Clay? Are you okay? It sounds like you see something horrible." George said. Getting worried, Clay looked out of the window and saw cars on fire with people screaming, burning alive inside. He was speechless. "Clay?"

"I'm here there are helicopters an--d-" static only came out after that "C----lay y--our b----rea--kin---g u--p!" 

The call has ended.

"Shit!" He went to his closet and got a backpack and a flashlight with a pocket knife then went to his bathroom "where is it.." Clay mumbled out of frustration. 

"Ah, here it is," He said out of breath. He found his gun that he was gifted by his family Drista had it signed saying 'love you' with a heart at the end. He wondered what the hell is happening CRASH "What the hell?!” He grabbed all his stuff in the bag and his knife in hand 

(Save your bullets, don't use them in one go) He walked out carefully hearing screaming and foot creaks, he saw a woman with a red dress, a short haircut, one earring, and blood all over her. 

"Ma'am are you alright?!" She turned and he saw a half of her face was a bit off. She came running after him luckily turned a sharp corner sprinting with his knife and bag in hand toward the garage he managed to close and lock the door in time before she had a chance to knock the door down he only, had a few minutes left before the door would be splitters, He put his knife in his pocket and grabbed his keys and a black jacket. He got in his white car and saw the door being broken down. He opened the garage door hoping it would go faster. She screamed and sprinted after him. Just by luck, he backed out of the garage.

Driving off the driveway seeing people eating other people and houses on fire and cars on fire he finally found his phone and seeing 99+ calls missed and texts. He missed a notification on the news so he clicked it and put it on Bluetooth, so he could hear it.

Woman on-air " we have been receiving reports on cannibalism and overall reports on our doctors, saying there is a virus going around saying, it's affecting people and making them go cannibalistic, we have a video that was just posted seeing one with the virus getting up after being shot 5 times by an officer then there was blood splatter. So I repeat stay somewhere safe and high we have reports saying they cannot climb but they ca---n AHHHH-'' news report has ended he put his foot on the brakes seeing the road was blocked off by cars and fire he looked back and seeing a few infected coming he looked, seeing anywhere he could go without luck he didn't see anywhere so he drove through someone's backyard heading to the highway.


	2. Getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's Pov
> 
> I looked up, from the phone hearing the same thing that Clay, has heard screaming and roaring helicopters. User has joined your channel "GEORGE THERES OUTBREAK," Sapnap screams while panting from running. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"
> 
> He said out of worry and confusion "clay said to meet us at the hotel in the country" he said Calmly while George was hearing gunshots "Nick why do I hear guns---hot," George says surprised. "Gun what? George your, breaking up!" SapNap said.

George's Pov

I looked up, from the phone hearing the same thing that Clay, has heard screaming and roaring helicopters. User has joined your channel "GEORGE THERES OUTBREAK," Sapnap screams while panting from running. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

He said out of worry and confusion "clay said to meet us at the hotel in the country" he said Calmly while George was hearing gunshots "Nick why do I hear guns---hot," George says surprised. "Gun what? George your, breaking up!" SapNap said.

Lights flickered "my inter---net"

The user left your channel.

"Damn it.." he looked out of the window seeing blood splatters people eating other people then he sees, her screaming running towards his door he yelped! "Shit! I have to go!" He ran to his closet to get extra clothes and a pocket knife he grabbed, his bag and put all sorts of stuff in it he flung on his bag. He heard his door break 

Shit…I can make it to the backdoor. I have to be quiet, he thought, he could hear screaming running. I can make it... He put his pocket knife in hand he went around a corner he saw a little girl in front, of the backdoor she had blood on her blouse and she had a bite mark below her shorts when he looked back and saw a Man at the now broken down door, the man had half of his face burned the other half bit where you could see the flesh the unknown man screamed and the little girl started running I have to get away! He took a turn back upstairs and went back to his room with a swift move. He locked the door and put his wardrobe behind it he heard, fast footsteps from the stairs. I have to get out. I'll use the window. He opened the window but it was a tight fit he squeezed, himself out and walked carefully off the roof seeing the wardrobe being pushed out, of the way seeing the man sprinting after him her hurriedly went down seeing glass shards I have to get away! He thought. He jumped down sprinting towards an open car he closed the door seeing the keys on the floor. He quickly got them and put them in the car and he saw that he had limited gas, but he didn't care all he wanted was to get away he put it into gear and stepped on it he quickly dodged the infected and cars that are on fire he listened to the same news that clay has listened to he saw a text from Dream saying I'm alright it's just that the power went out and they are saying the virus was created by someone and they said that there's a shelter but I don't think we should go there I told Sapnap to tell you we are going to meet each other out in the abandoned hotel.

Dream is typing…

I'm getting on the highway right now.

George us typing…

Okay, I'm heading there right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New years is almost here! Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Happy holidays


	3. Important (not a chapter)

I won't be updating on this book in a week cause I'm dealing with stress and personal issues with my family e.t.c have happened out of no where but I promise I will update im just stressed about what is happening the next chapter will come put around January 5th? To January 10th mabye longer since I lost my editor and I just got a new editor just remember keep your heads high dont let anyone bring you down there is a lot of toxic people who want to make your life miserable please stay away from toxic people.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont give donos to the DreamTeam about "𝑭𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑹𝒂𝒊𝒏" It is my first book and I want to get better at detailing exciting parts and non-exciting parts before anyone does a dono talking about falling rain.


End file.
